


In the Mind's Eye

by Sansinger



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Friendzone, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, Rarepair, Unrequited Love, futo is too sweet for this cruel world, i can't believe this came out of an irl fake dating scenario, kure I wrote this for you <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: Satori asks for help from the Taoists, which goes unexpectedly."Former Hell has no sun, no sun besides the bright light you shine"
Relationships: Mononobe no Futo/Komeiji Satori
Kudos: 2





	In the Mind's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> well this took a sad turn midway through

Former Hell.

Home of the Komeijis. Down underground, it hid away so many underneath its depths. While Koishi had started going up (I think Kokoro would have a very entertaining account for you to hear), Satori kept to herself as ever. Still Satori, still the mind-reading pet owner whose pet tried to destroy the world as everyone knew it. 

Fortunately, she knew how to not make life so lonely.

“Dear Toyosatomimi no Miko,

I’ve been meaning to write to you for a while. I’ve heard many good things of you- well, of a few of you religious figures- from my sister, Koishi. She recently did go off to join the Buddhists. It was some long winded reason, very sad to see. But I trust she’s being taken care of while above, I know Byakuren very little but trust her as a public figure. However, this isn’t a letter about your rival. I want no part in that trouble. I want to inquire to you, Crown Prince, about sending one of your servants down to discuss practical matters. I’ve been feeling a little lonely, maybe my sister’s sudden approach to a religious life has given me my own calling, I also feel my pets could take interest in a more...peaceful lifestyle. I can’t be so sure. But if we could talk, I think we could form something wonderful for both me, my sister and both religious factions. Let me know your thoughts.

-Yours truly, Satori Komeiji.”

“Let me take this!”

Futo was open to any offer of leaving herself. Miko had noticed it easily, as well as Tojiko.

“You...want to head down to Former Hell?” Miko asked, slightly not even surprised. ‘Do note, it’s not an easy place to trek, but I’m sure a personality like you could handle it. You’ll just spend a while with Satori- I hear her home is lovely! And the stained glass windows, I wish I could see-”

“Ah-hem,” Tojiko interjected. “Stay on topic.”

“Right, right. My high taste is of no concern. Just keep safe down there, and report back to me with whatever topics come up. Satori seems very interested in a partnership with us Taoists, seemingly for her pets. Try not to stay too long!”

“Right! Thou won’t be disappointed!”

Futo ran off near immediately, map right in hand to head down into Former Hell.

Satori would be waiting.

_ Creak, creak. _

The bridge underneath her had grown tired and worn with age, its wood almost human-like. One step, creak. Another, creak. Futo had adjusted to the terrain now, the vast cave system of the entrance had left her shoe full of many rocks and her eye vision greatly useful. The cold, damp air kept her shivering, even an hour down. Futo’s hat slid off more than a few times. Even as much as she wanted to stop and talk to whoever happened to be by, the girl kept shut. She didn’t even peep a word to Parsee. This certainly wasn’t senkai. This certainly wasn’t outside.

Futo sighed with relief when she got off the bridge, just glad to be on the stable rock ground now. She pushed forward, map in hand. Before it started getting late, she wanted to meet Satori and hopefully be home by the time the moon was at its highest point in the sky. She shivered all the way down, through the streets of a rugged and dark landscape.

The house was a welcoming sight.

Satori had been an exceptional host. Right off the bat, Futo was seated down onto a lush velvet seat with the promise of tea shortly coming. Her shivering? Not as present anymore. The Taoist known for her boldness was finally willing to show it.

A noticeable contrast.

Satori kept humble in front of Futo, while she was loud in voice and in ideas.

“I see, Miko suggests an allyship of sorts with me? I wouldn’t be able to provide much for the Crown. But we could try. I want to interest my pets in a religious life, an attempt to calm them down. Orin was never a problem- only her silence has been. Okuu...I think we all know what happened with Okuu.”

“Indeed! How scary it sounded! A simple bird, given the powers of a divine being- I couldn’t imagine how thee felt!”

“Yes, yes. But that has been behind us. I want to prevent any more problems, and I have seen Koishi very happy with her new league with the Myouren Temple. I hope a similar solution can be made.”

“Koishi hath seems to be well, good for her. Still, I can assure the Taoists are open to any sort of workings thou desires!”

“Any sort of workings I desire, you say?”

“Yes!”

Satori took a breath, deep in but shallow out. 

“Well then. Let’s just talk. I don’t get many visitors down here- I think your journey would show part of why!”

“Yes, yes. The terrain isn’t any easy feat of physicality!”

“You liked being out though.”

Futo hesitated for a second, sighing. “I enjoy going out, exploring and seeing the vast lands. It’s become a recent pleasure of mine, just a pastime.”

“Mhm. Would you rather do it with someone else, or do it alone?” Satori asked, crossing her legs as she settled into her own chair more.

“A curious type, isn’t thee? I must admit, being out by thyself isn’t fulfilling. Especially when my companion is me! I must say Ichirin struck me into it- she’s a lovely type, I would never expect to get along nearly as well with any other Buddhist. But for her. For her is my exception.”

“Not a fan of the Buddhists?”

“I lit fire to their temples as an act of dominance and revenge! Of course I don’t! But as Miko has become more and more friendly, so have I. My failure becomes tiring to repeat. I’m as loyal to our Crown Prince as any subject, their lead I follow.”

“I admire your loyalty. It’s a lovely quality to have.”

“Enough about me! I barely know about thou, Satori. Tell me more about  _ you _ , if this is to be a good visit.”

Satori, sighed, picking up her rose and mint tea for a sip. Futo did the same, setting it down on the rose-painted coaster.

“Very well, Futo. I have not much to say about myself which is relevant. I am a satori, able to read minds and fight with danmaku. I keep pets. My days are spent down in this house. Unlike you, I have a very uneventful life with no arson charges nor clashes of personality and faith. Call it boring. I call it my life.”

Futo took another sip, curiously leaving the cup held in her hands. Satori sensed she didn’t like the heat of the tea so close to her hands. How funny! 

“Why? Why are you hidden away, deep under the earth, just to call for assistance?”

Satori uncrossed her legs, standing up rapidly. “I think we’re done here. Tell Miko I agree to an arrangement for my pets to be discussed upon a future date. It’s time you head up so you can sleep, so I can rest myself. Wonderful talking to you!”

Futo shook her head, disappointed in the lack of an answer. What for?! Still, in polite company she couldn’t make those thoughts known. She shook Satori’s hand, quickly gulping the remainder of her tea for the walk back home. The warmth would be very welcomed. 

Futo left that house. Satori was alone in that room- again.

Miko kicked up her legs, sitting up, rolling out her creased cape. “Yes, we can do that! I can surely find someone who can handle Satori’s pets- unless, of course, you want to do that, Futo.”

She knew Futo well enough to know what was up. The Taoist would take any opportunity to spread her ideals and beliefs, it was just a matter of time before such an offer as the one currently being made would pop up. 

“Indeed, indeed. I’ve been down there, lovely conversation me and Satori had! All can be handled by me, I can work out timing and planning. Besides, having already been down to Former Hell, I feel I’m best to head off there if so again!’

“Enthusiastic, I see! Very well then. By dawn tomorrow, head back down there so we can figure out what Satori has in mind.” 

“Ah, you’re back."

Futo took a seat in the same chair as last time, getting nice and comfy in her spot. “Miko has accepted your request! I came down to talk to thou, to figure out what thy wish to happen with their pets.’

Satori nodded, smiling lightly with gratitude. She half didn’t expect to see Futo again (at least for a while). It was a nice sight to see the joyful Taoist again.

“Lovely! I would also be the one to return to teach- or whatever thou wishes to happen. Let’s get to that first.”

“Very well. I have no preference to whatever happens with Okuu and Orin. Just as long as they get some education, I’m happy and swell. I just wish for some inner peace in this house and in myself.”

“Yes, yes. I see. Like I said, I would be the one to return. Are there any prefered times for me to do so? Every other day? Once a week? Until a major incident happens again I have little to manage!”

“Hmmm….maybe once a week to start, and then we can discuss and adjust accordingly depending on what happens.”

“Mhm. Sounds good! I’ll return in the near future, we’ll see how everything ends up.”

“Thank you, Futo. You’re a lovely person to talk to.”  
“Oh? Glad to hear! I assume you don’t get to talk much.”

“No, I don’t. Especially when Koishi is up outside. Sigh...I miss her some days. She can be a handful, but after all she is my sister and someone I care deeply for.”

“Say...why did you call me here?”

“What do you mean?”

Futo leaned in, commenting “Koishi went with the Buddhists. Thou called for the Taoists. A little odd for thee to do so, knowing our shared history.”

Satori sighed. “I have no grudge against either side. I just want to get a full image of my options. Byakuren is a lovely woman, but I knew she was a busy one. Her temple is one of the busier ones in Gensokyo. Meanwhile, I’ve heard Taoism has become stagnant in its followers. So I chose them upon a matter of sheer convenience. Isn’t it also better to get the best of both worlds? You said yourself you spend time with Ichirin, a very clear Buddhist. You two can get along, in this house they can get along.”

“Huh...what an interesting perspective! You have a clear and sharp mind. Admirable.” 

“Aww, thank you. I rarely get to share my voice. So, I’ll be seeing you. Have a good day, Futo.”

“Thank you, miss!” Futo thanked, standing up and leaving.

Satori sighed yet again, going her own way to fetch more tea. Rose and mint, her favorite. It was also the type served upon their first meeting. Its mint provided a small boost to the delicate rosey taste.

Huh. A similar structure of taste to Futo, a spice of boldness in a sweet girl. 

“All done here, Miss Satori!”

Futo picked up her bag- a small sack, really- heaving it over her shoulders as the satori laid down. 

“Good, good. Thank you, once again. I hope neither of my pets was a burden upon you…”

“Oh no! I’m not sure if you heard, but it was an awfully quiet room. I believe thou’s pets are just shy. Soon we’ll be having good conversations! I didn’t want to jump into ideas before introducing myself, Mononobe no Futo.”

“Indeed. Very well. You can stay as long as you wish, but do feel free to go home. I’ll be seeing you next week.”

“I might go. I planned to go to the market with Ichirin. But next time I’ll stay for sure!”

Satori nodded, covering herself with one of the blankets.

It had been one day, but she hated to see Futo leave. Everything about her made her so, so fun to be around. That smile, that attitude, that speech- what’s not to love? That’s what friendship is like. Yes, friendship.

This certainly can’t go anywhere, even if Satori tried.

Week after week after week, Futo came and left. She warmed up to everyone, was spending more time with each session, and just overall was having a good time with it. On the rare occasions Koishi came by, she was also warm to the girl.

“No way, your hat looks so amazing!”

“My favorite!”

Satori watched from the sidelines, Koishi and Futo examining and poking at each other. She picked up a nearby book, something she had already read a million times before, opening to a random page just to pass the time. Futo worked so well, it was adorable to see her interact with someone who shared her persona.

Adorable…

_ Why do my cheeks feel warm? _

Satori shook her head, forcing all her attention to her book just to block out the world. Futo was not an option to date. She was too far off, too different, too busy with a bigger life to spend her days with someone like Satori. 

_ You’ll fall asleep tonight and forget all of this happened. _

“Koishi, your third eye is shut, correct?”

_ Oh shi- _

“Yup! Not a fun day, not a fun day. But it’s all good now!”

“Hey, don’t you have to leave now?” Satori interjected, her voice clearly desperate. She wasn’t talking about this today. No way.

“Uh...no?”

“It’s not late or anything?”

“No! I’m just asking Koishi some simple questions, timing is of no worries.”

“Sigh…”

Koishi commented “Sis, is something wrong?”

“Has this something to do with why you’re still down here in Former Hell?”

Silence.

Satori took a deep breath, putting her book down. “I apologize. That topic is still one sensitive to me.”

“Why so?” Futo asked. “I’m your friend, am I not?”

“Futo, don’t get me irritated. That was a long time ago and an event I do not want to discuss! If you’re so intent on invading my privacy, leave!”

“....if you say so.”

Futo picked up her bag and left, leaving an awkward room behind her. Koishi sat down, her mood not changed slightly and still jovial. Satori had to take leave- she felt on the verge of tears. Did she just anger her friend? Should she have gotten over that a long time ago? Futo didn’t even do anything wrong, yet she snapped so fast. Oh, if only she had actually taken the time to read her mind instead of act solely on impulse back there…

_ Sleep. You’ll forget this all happened. _

That week was a painful one. Satori kept being afraid that she had overreacted, becoming ever so anxious for the day Futo would come back for the next session and she would have to confront her. Satori couldn’t wait to apologize, just to get the stress of her mind and back to the peace she had asked Futo for in the first place.

So when she came back, she froze.

“Futo…”

“Hey, Satori. I’m here again.”

“Futo, I’m so sorry about last time. I got way too mad for such a trivial thing. It just- it just hurts a lot to always talk about, I didn’t mean to yell.”

“Hey, hey! No worries about it. I was coming off as pushy, which wasn’t fair for thee. I’ll be doing my work soon. Don’t feel bad.”

Futo smiled that warm smile of her- eyes closed shut, radiating like a bright and unashamed sun in the bright blue sky. Satori looked away, shuffling off to not give any hints of her admiration. 

_ You’ve known her for only a few weeks, Satori. Don’t be irrational. _

_ … _

_ I can’t. I can’t… _

Satori peeked out again, Futo gone away to find her pets. She frowned, taking a seat as she grabbed her book from yesterday. She continued reading it, a time which felt like eternity as she desperately wished to explain more to Futo.

Her joy was overwhelming when she heard footsteps.

“Done for the day!”

“Good, good! Futo, would you mind taking a seat?”

The Taoist was visibly confused, but obliged and sat down.

“I think you deserve to know the answer to your question- why I stay down here.”

“Satori, if it hurts thee-”

‘Silence! It’s about time I tried to get over it anyway.”

Futo nodded in acceptance.

“As you know, I’m a satori. That means I can read minds. Koishi can too- er,  _ could _ . She was so young, new to the hate and fear that comes with the power. People fear what they don’t understand. I never would've guessed what she would’ve done in reaction…”

“Satori, I think you’re crying..”

Satori wiped away the water pooling from her eyes. “It’s nothing.”

“Sure, love?”

_ Love… _

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“If you insist..”

“Well, she tried to destroy her power. She forced her third eye- what made her special- shut, just to feel accepted and welcomed in a world that feared her. But it didn’t work! She instead got new powers, she accessed the subconscious. She became forgotten, she failed...all she wanted to do was be happy. Even if she seems so now, she actually can’t even feel anything! I wonder what life would be like if she didn’t do that...maybe if I was a better sister to help her...I’m sorry..”

Satori couldn’t hold it in. She let out a few tears, all she was willing. Her heart swelled with the retelling, of the rush of the memories and the regret and pain of that past. Her muscles tightened, her head tilted down as the tears rolled onto her lap and down her neck. How it hurt…

“Satori...I...I’m so sorry…”

Satori wanted to protest, say everything was fine despite the clear signs otherwise. But before she knew it, she had arms wrapped around her.

Futo was hugging her.

She accepted, taking the embrace in stride. Near immediately she felt herself calm down- Futo just made everything feel better. She took a few deep breaths, assuring herself everything was fine. All would be okay. She would once again sleep tonight and all would be well in the morning.

_ I wonder what Futo is thinking… _

_ I hope I didn’t upset her. Satori is such a good friend, she doesn’t deserve this pain. _

…

Friendzoned via mindreading. 

Futo eventually left that day. Satori went to her desk, pulling out a sheet of paper and her favorite feather quill she had used many times before. She had a few things to get out.

“Dear Mononobe no Futo,

This letter shall never reach you. I may imagine that you do, but that’s a futile attempt.

I simply needed to say something.

Within the months I have known you, you’ve become a beacon of warmth for me. I always enjoy seeing you come by, teaching my pets and having small talk with me and Koishi. Your bold, loud and happy attitude seems contradictory to me, rather famous for being more solemn. But I digress. I admire that within you. Former Hell has no sun, no sun besides the bright light you shine. My mind, my eyes, my heart- I never felt the same for somebody else before. Is this...what they call love? Am I simply being too fast? How I wish I could know…

You’ll always consider me a friend. I’m but a long-distance friend you visit for work. Will you ever realize how much you mean to me? Within a day you grabbed my attention, within a week my happiness, within a month my care, and now every fiber of my being. 

I doubt you will ever know. So, good Futo, live a good life! Be happy with everyone you meet, may victory and success be blessed upon you by the gods, may your spark never die so long as Gensokyo has you with us. You’re a great being. I love you.

-Yours dearly forever, Satori Komeiji.”

That paper would be shoved into a desk, rarely to be seen again. 

Not that Satori would show it anyway. But it hurt.


End file.
